A flap arrangement as mentioned above is disclosed for instance in DE 37 07 904 A1. Relative to an arrangement with a flap positioned within the exhaust channel and a case-side bearing assembly positioned on one or both sides of the exhaust channel, it provides the development of a bearing assembly used to equalize temperature and manufacturing-related tolerances and deaxations for the shaft supporting the exhaust flap. For this purpose, the bearings of the shaft are rotatably arranged in at least one case-side annular collar protruding laterally relative to the exhaust channel in the direction of the shaft in at least one bearing box guided as a spherical bearing box in one part of the annular collar conically tapered toward the direction of the channel and attached axially spring-mounted in the direction of the exhaust channel. Due to the rotatable and axially displaceable guide of the shaft relative to the bearing box, the design of said bearing assembly requires a certain degree of radial play between the shaft and the cylindrical bore hole of the bearing box retaining the shaft, in particular in view of the working conditions. Said play cannot be equalized with the axial displaceability of the bearing box just as it cannot be equalized by the spherical support for the equalization of distortions and deaxations opposite the tapered part of the annular collar. In particular in connection with exhaust pulsations, this results in movements between the shaft and the bearing box, causing increased wear of the bearing as well as deflection of the bearing assembly.
An essentially similar situation exists with exhaust flap arrangements as they are disclosed in WO 2008/043429 A1.